The Deaged Prodigy Hunter
by dtown2013
Summary: Mac and his team stumble upon a ritual being done by Sam Winchester on an unwilling deaged Dean. What will happen when the seasoned hunter is offered a second chance at having a normal life and real family?
1. need to know

**WARNING SPOILER ALERT BUT MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND ALL CHANGES TO BOTH TV SHOWS**

**Summary: **When Mac and his team stumble upon a ritual being done by Sam Winchester on an unwilling de-aged Dean what will happen when the seasoned hunter is given another chance at having a real family and life?

**Supernatural – **Season 6 when Sam has lost his soul and has no remorse or emotions.

Bashing: Sam, Castile,

Castile did not bring Bobby back to life after Sam and Lucifer went to the pit.

Michael did not go to the pit and is not bad he is actually a good guy.

De-aged dean is the Saunders Triplets off of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone

**CSI NY – **Season 2 but has a lot of changes.

Danny and Lindsey are married and have been since before CSI NY aired and Lucy is about 3 years old.

Macs situation happened before CSI NY aired on TV

**I will be updating the Day that this is posted so dont get mad that I didn't post the first chapter yet just give me a few hours and you will have your first chapter.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

CSI NY:

It is two in the morning in New York City when Mac Taylor's forensics team finds themselves searching through a section of the Central park Woods looking for a child murdering suspect. The suspect they are looking for is wanted for questioning on 4 children s deaths, one count of grave degradation on a unknown child's grave, and a possible kidnapping charge because the witness that put their suspect here said he was accompanied by a struggling child that was bound and thrown over his shoulder. At that the team thought for sure that if they didn't catch this guy tonight that they would have another child's death on their hands. They know that the suspect is the same person because at each crime scene there was a circle of salt around each main object (the bodies and the grave) and same symbol drawn underneath the bodies (a devils trap).

It had now been 4 hours since they started their search and they were getting tired when they heard a child's scream that couldn't be more than a mile south of their position. Not knowing anything except for a child was in danger the team took off running but what they found when they reached the screams sickened them to no end. Their suspect was straddling a child no more than 3 years old that was tied down like an X over the same symbol that was at the other crime scenes, and had a knife raised above the child and chanting in Latin.

SUPERNATURAL :

3 DAYS EARLIER

Sam wasn't in a good mood. It had taken almost twice the healthy amount of rohypnol to get Dean asleep so he could start his preparations. Just to make sure Dean did not wake up he had stolen a morphine drip from a near by clinic and set it up so it would keep him asleep for about 8 hours until he had to put a new bag up so he had to hurry. Sam knew what he was doing was wrong by he wasn't feeling any remorse and he hoped that Dean would see that it was the only option that he had left. It was weird shouldn't he feel bad about planning on killing his brother and since he didn't why didn't he. Just like with the vampire incident he knew it would hurt Dean but he also knew that it was the only choice he thought he had so he pushed down his thoughts and went out to get the supplies for both rituals he had to preform.

Finally after killing 4 children and digging up a young child s grave to get the remains he was ready to preform the deaging ritual on Dean that would return his body and soul to pure innocence. See it took him many many hours at Bobby's after he came back from hell to find a ancient ritual that would close both heavens and hells gates.

For the ritual you needed:

Archangel Michael s vessel in its innocence stage (child aged before he or she witnessed a death)

In order to get the vessel back to the innocent stage he had to place 4 pure children s hearts of the same age on the chest of the vessel and then you had to have a innocent child remains of the same age for the vessel to be absorbed into. Then you had to chant in Latin for about an hour.

and the final ritual needs to take place in the center of a large populated area (Central Park )

See it was with these specific things needed that no hunter would even think about doing it before Sam found it because no hunter would go back on their oath to protect people by killing 4 innocent children. But for some reason Sam had no problem with that part just like he had no problem with killing his brother. So with everything ready for the deaging ritual he went back to the motel room to prepare Dean.

After about an hour of chanting Sam noticed that the runes he had drawn around the room were changing from black to blood red and a black light had formed around Dean and the child remains. It got so intense that Sam had to look away while he was still chanting and when he looked back where Dean and the remains had been not 5 seconds ago there laid a 3 year old sleeping child. The child had coal black hair and on the child s back was Michael s symbol.

It had taken about 3 hours for the new transformed Dean to wake up and by that time Sam had his hands and feet bound and in the back of the impala heading to Central Park to complete the second part of the ritual. As Dean started struggling trying to get lose he suddenly noticed he was a lot smaller than her remembered and he knew that the only person who could of done this was sitting in the front seat driving.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sammy? You need to change me back right now."

"Sorry can't do that Dean I have to do this it is the only way"

"What exactly are you planning on doing"

"I am going to sacrifice Michael s vessel in it's pure innocent stage to close heavens and hells gates."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE I AM MICHAELS VESSEL YOU ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER SO YOU CAN TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT OF THINGS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"

"Yes Dean I am"

"WHAT ABOUT ME DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS REALLY STUPID AND IDOITIC SCEAM OF YOURS."

"No Dean you don't have a choice now shut up I am driving." without blinking Sam reached behind him and injected Dean with yet another sedative and as Dean was losing consciousness he prayed for once in his life to God for someone to save him.

By the time they reached the park Dean was already waking back up because the sedative was only supposed to last 10 minutes and by that time Sam was already walking through the park with Dean over his shoulder to the center of the park. When Dean started screaming for someone to help him Sam just kept walking because he figured the park would be empty but what he wasn't counting on was someone calling the police which ended up leading Mac's team almost straight to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**Chapter: 1**

_**Last time:**_

**SUPERNATURAL:****_By the time they reached the park Dean was already waking back up because the sedative was only supposed to last 10 minutes and by that time Sam was already walking through the park with Dean over his shoulder to the center of the park. When Dean started screaming for someone to help him Sam just kept walking because he figured the park would be empty but what he wasn't counting on was someone calling the police which ended up leading Mac's team almost straight to him._**

**CSI NY:****_It had now been 4 hours since they started their search and they were getting tired when they heard a child's scream that couldn't be more than a mile south of their position. Not knowing anything except for a child was in danger the team took off running but what they found when they reached the screams sickened them to no end. Their suspect was straddling a child no more than 3 years old that was tied down like an X over the same symbol that was at the other crime scenes, and had a knife raised above the child and chanting in Latin._**

CSI NY:

As soon as Mac saw what the man was going to do to the child he immediately got the attention of his team and he signaled what they were to do. As Mac and Danny went and got into position Sheldon ,Stella, and Lindsey got ready to rescue the kid and then they waited for the signal. Right when the man started chanting louder and faster (a clear sign he was about to finish it off) Mac and Danny sprung into action. The second that Mac and Danny slammed into the man Stella and Lindsey ran to untie the kid while Sheldon covered them just in case the suspect got through Mac and Danny. Just when Sheldon thought he saw the man gaining the upper hand against the two detectives Stella got the last rope undone and scooped up the now crying child who wrung his arms around Stella's neck hanging on for dear life as Stella started to run for the trucks with Lindsey and Sheldon following closely behind.

It took them about half an hour at a dead run to get back to truck with all three of them out of breath and gasping. Dean on the other hand used the run to calm down (because when in a child s body you can't control your emotions as easy) and go over what just happened.

His one and only brother had just spent the last two days drugging him so he could preform two rituals on him. One of which had turned him into a child not just deaging him but turning him into a different child because the glimpse of himself he got from the impalas mirrors looked nothing like him at all when he was yonger. The next ritual that Sam had planned was to kill him in order to slam heavens and hells gates. Now this might just be him but after everything that they had been through, all the obstacles they had overcome he had no idea why Sam would chose the world over him. Of course Dean had had his suspicions about him being different especially after he had watched as a vampire feed him blood and all that junk, but this was a whole new ball game and he had no idea who he could trust.

When Dean came out of his thoughts he felt that the woman who was carrying him, wow that is weird to say, anyway the woman who was carrying him was slowing down so he needed to focus to find out what was going to happen next.

When they reached the truck Stella and Lindsey jumped in and Lindsey got on the radio for backup and a ambulance to check over child and Stella just sitting in the front seat holding Dean in a protective embrace until she herself calmed down. Sheldon on the other hand was standing guard outside of the truck just in case that lunatic had gotten past Mac and Danny. While Lindsey was explaining the situation to dispatch Stella finally calm enough to loosen her embrace on the child and untangle him from around her neck so he was now sitting on her lap facing her.

"hey sweetie I'm sorry if I scared you back there but we had to get you to some place safe okay" with Deans nod she kept going. "Can you tell me your name." Just as Dean was about to answer everything around him froze and sitting in the back seat himself was none other that death.

"Hello Dean long time, how have you been."

"How do you think I'm doing I had just witnessed my brother trying to kill me and none other than the fucking police had to save me. THE POLICE the people who I have spent my entire life avoiding and running from had to save me. So does that answer your question of how I am doing."

"Well Dean you don't need recount everything for me for I was right there watching the entire time."

"Well I hope you like the show because..." just then a thought popped into his mind "hey wait a minutes if you were there watching me was I supposed to die just then."

"Very good Dean you are catching on very fast and the answer to your question is yes you were supposed to die just now which is why I was there. I would never pass over the opportunity of escorting one of the elusive Winchester brothers but like always just as I was beginning to get ready to lead you to the after life God changed his plans and you were saved. So instead of continuing on with my duties I decided to come and ask you what you did to warrant God to change his plan."

"Wait you mean that God is the one that saved me this time."

"And here I was beginning to think you got smarter the smaller you got but I was wrong. Yes Dean God saved you now what did you do."

"I didn't do anything I only prayed to him to save me."

"Wait you prayed you actually truly prayed to God."

"Yes what is wrong thinking I can't pray to God I'm telling you that after tonight he will always have my vote of confidence."

"Well that is a surprising turn it seems God wants to give you a second chance at life then."

"What do you mean by second chance."

"I mean that God is giving you a chance to live a normal life. Grow up like a normal kid and actually choose what you want to do the only question I ask is that are going you to take his gift or throw it away the way you do everything else."

"So you mean that I have a chance to live life again."

"Yes now what are you going to do." death replied annoyed.

Dean contemplated everything he just learned. For some reason the lord was giving him a second chance at life, should he take it and abandoned all the family he has right now. But then it occurred to him that he didn't have any family that would miss him. Lisa and Ben didn't remember him, Bobby died, his mom and dad died not to mention his mom didn't want him in a hunters life, and now Sammy had betrayed him and tried to kill him for less work. And with that Dean made up his decision he would accept God's gift this time.

"My answer to your question is yes I will accept my fathers gift." and with those words there was a bright life and then death disappeared only to be replaced Michael the Archangel in his old body it seemed.

"That is a good choice you have made Dean to accept our fathers gift and it will also have freed you from being my vessel. As you see I no longer need it."

"Ya I can see that so is that all your here for is to gloat."

"No I came here to tell you your knew name."

"Why don't I get to chose my new name."

"Because I asked for that privilege so I was granted it."

"Of course well why don't you lay it on me."

"Michael. Michael Dean. You will find out your last name later."

"Seriously dude that is just kind of creepy but also kind of cool so is that all."

"Yes everything has been put in place all you have to is play along with the information and if you mess up the information will update itself for the next week in case you make a mistake. The only thing you can not change is your name. Have a good life." With that final statement Michael disappeared just like death had before Dean now Michael had a chance to respond. The next thing that Michael knew was he was facing the nice lady again who's name was Sella or something like that asking him what his name was so he put up the front of a scared child and told her.

"Michael miss. Michael Dean but I don't know my last name."

"Wow that is a cool name Michael and I'm sure we can help you figure out your last name."

"Dean I like to be called Dean mam, my mommy used to tell me that an angel named me."

"Really" Stella asked and with Dean's nod she said "well then young man I guess that must mean you are really special." _OH lady you have no idea _Dean thought. After that they lapsed into silence when they heard the sirens of backup arriving.

SUPERNATURAL:

_"__Dimitte me, Deusquia sanctus ego sum, ut a peccato commin homicidium est peccatum, elegit me ut possim comminting portis signa ignosce..." _Sam was chanting gaining speed and volume as he continued but before he had a chance to say the last line he was tackled to the ground by two unseen Police Deceives. As Sam was being forced to the ground he fought back with everything he had because if he didn't complete this ritual he would have to keep hunting for the rest of his life and he wasn't going to do that. Before Sam knew it a blow caught him in the stomach that felt like it was delivered from a steel hand and he went down. Before he knew it his hands were cuffed behind his back with his rites being read to him as he was dragged up to his feet.

All the way back to the trucks the two detectives didn't say anything to him and he had been in enough of these situations to know to keep his mouth shut. He wondered if it would be different without Dean there but he didn't have to consider that thought as he tripped over a root and didn't get any help getting up. It took them slightly longer to reach the trucks than the girls and Dean but that was mainly because the girls had been running like their lives depended on it. As they were clearing the tree line of the woods they saw that backup was already there along with an ambulance which was where Stella was sitting with Dean on her lap because he refused to be put down (as part of his scared child act but all of it wasn't it an act as I said before he didn't have full control over his emotions.) Mac could see Sheldon and Lindsey was explaining to the other officers on scene what had happened but stopped when she saw Mac and Danny safe and sound.

Without any notice Lindsey slammed into Danny "thank God you are OK Danny" but before Danny could respond to her Sam spotted Dean and shouted out "Dean don't worry I will get us out of this and then we can finish what we started." That was the final straw for Mac who had played it calm till now. He jerked Sam back so he could talk right into his ear and said in a deathly low voice "You are not going to see that boy again let alone get your hands on him you filthy piece of trash." With that said Mac handed Sam off the two waiting police officers to be taken to the prescient and processed. It was at that moment when Mac's words hit him, he was a monster, he had became the exact thing that he hunted but for some reason he didn't care. All Sam knew was that he had a job to complete and he couldn't complete it.

The ride to the prescient was short, silent, and tense, the back of the car smelled like a mixture between puke and urine and made Sam want to gag. When he was finally escorted out of his stinky prison he was led into booking. First all his clothes were taken as evidence and he was given a hideous orange jumpsuit to wear. Then he was led where his mugshot, fingerprints, and DNA was taken and all the while he was cursing in his mind knowing full well what those searches would find.

After a tedious hour of booking procedure he was finally led into an isolation cell where he would stay until his interrogation. As soon as the door was closed Sam bowed his head and prayed to Castile to come help him out of this mess. And not a minute later Castile was standing in front of Sam but the angel didn't have on his usual carefree demeanor oh no Castile had one of full blown rage.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND YES I KNOW THIS WAS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN**


End file.
